A Warm Kiss
by Shokugeki19
Summary: Nakiri Erina, the valedictorian of Totsuki's 92nd class, has a budding love for Yukihira Soma, the transfer student. However, she does not want to admit it. What will happen between the two of them?


**Disclaimer: I do not own any content of Shokugeki no Soma. Please R &R! Thank you ^w^ WARNING: There might be spoilers to people hwo have not watched the whole anime. Here is a short one-shot. Erina x Soma!**

* * *

 _We see Nakiri Erina walking down the front lawn of Totsuki's main campus. This takes place after the Stagiaire._

"What's on the schedule today, Hisako?" Erina asked. There was no reply.  
"Oh yeah." She thought of her secretary, who had just left, "you never even stayed to ask me what I thought..."

Erina sighed and kept on walking back to her dorm while looking down.

"Oi! Nakiri! Taste my new dish!" Yukihira Soma's voice echoed.  
Hearing his voice, Erina gritted her teeth. It was so annoying, yet she loved it so much.

"Yukihira Soma, do you think that I have time for a brat like you?" She yelled.  
"Just askin' lady! No need to be rude. Where's Ms. Secretary?" Soma continued.

"Shut your big mouth up right now." Erina warned.  
"Why are you always so mean?" Soma pouted.

"I said SHUT UP, you idiot!" Erina turned and slapped Soma across the face.

Everybody around them gasped, and Soma touched a hand to his cheek. Erina, who had just realized who she did, stormed across the lawn and went into her room.

She put her hands to her head, and tears fell down her cheeks. She had never cried. But why was she doing that now?  
"Why you idiot..." She sobbed. She knew that she had a budding love for Yukihira, however, she could not bring herself to admit it.  
"You stupid, annoying, bastard!" She yelled.

Erina felt a hand on her shoulder.  
"May I ask, my lady, what is the problem?" Hisako's voice said.  
"Hisako?!" Erina turned.  
"Is it that Yukihira Soma again?" Hisako said under her breath.

"No. It's nothing." Erina said.  
"Are you sure? Are you okay?" Hisako held her hand out to help Erina up.  
"Yes, I am fine. Now may I ask you to leave my room? I need so time." Erina said.

Hisako nodded and closed the door behind her. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Hisako went to get it, and when she opened the door, rage coursed through her body. Of course, standing in the doorway was Yukihira Soma.

"Hi! I'm here to-"

"What did you do to Erina-sama?!" Hisako yelled.  
"Oh, Nakiri? I don't know. She just slapped me and left." Soma chuckled.  
"This is not a laughing matter. What do you want?" Hisako scolded.

"I want Nakiri to-"  
"You are not to be with Erina-sama after what you did to her!" Hisako continued. She slammed the door closed.

"Who was it?" Erina asked.  
"Yukihira. It's alright. Would you like the new volume of the mang-"

The doorbell rang again.  
"Damn that idiot." Hisako went to get the door, but Erina interfered.  
"I'll do it." She said. Erina opened the door to see Soma's grinning face.

"Oh, Nakiri! I need to talk to you about someth-"  
"I will not respond to whatever you say you mindless stupid idiot. Get out of my way." Erina said, trying hard not to blush. Her eyes were still teary from crying.  
"Nakiri are you okay? You look..."  
"You won't judge how I look. You have no business with me, and I shall have no business with you. Good day to you." She managed, and slammed the door shut.

"Nice one, Erina-sama," Hisako chuckled, "He won't be back now."

After a long day, Erina came back to see a note slipped through the door.

 _Nakiri,_

 _Meet me at the kitchen in the basement of the main campus. I need to tell you something. Don't bring Ms. Secretary. Nobody needs to know, except you and me._

 _Soma_

Erina read the note, and ripped it to shreds.  
"There's no way I'm going there." She said to herself. However, she knew that she wanted to go. There was no fighting the urge.

"Hisako, it's getting late. You go ahead and sleep. I have something important to do." Erina said.  
"What is it?"  
"Nothing you should know about. Let me do this alone. I will be back." Erina said. She felt bad for ditching Hisako, but she could not fight the urge to know what Soma had to say.

Erina closed the door behind her and ran. _Why am I doing this? Why do I care about what he has to say?_ Her heart ached as she ran. _Dammit... what is this feeling?_ She reached the main campus, and went to the basement kitchen. Of course, she met Yukihira there.

"Nakiri, you actually came!" Soma beamed. His smile lit up Erina's heart, and despite her hatred towards him, love won the battle.  
"Shut up. What do you want?"  
"I may be expelled for this, but," Soma took Erina's hand. He pulled her close.

Breathing hard, Erina drew her hand out and punched Soma hard on the shoulder.  
"You can punch or slap, but after all, you cannot change my heart," Soma said.

Erina blushed furiously and said, "Yukihira, you idiot. I cannot describe my hatred towards you."

"Yet I cannot describe my love towards you. You and I would make a great team, no?" Soma said. He pulled her in tighter.  
"Stop this. I will tell grandfather."

"I don't care what your grandfather says. After all, I know you love me too." Soma said. He placed his lips on hers, and surprisingly, Erina did not hold back.

The kiss was a short, but warming kiss. Erina's heart melted, as a mix of emotions flushed through her. She pulled away from him, and he tipped her chin up. Staring into her purple eyes, Soma smiled.

"I love you, Nakiri Erina."

Erina shed a tear, and could not bring herself to say it.

"I... I love you too idiot." She snapped, "And don't call me Nakiri. Erina's fine."

Suddenly, Soma started laughing. He laughed like a child, and for the first time that day, Erina smiled.


End file.
